Shared Dreams
by Lux Du Couteau
Summary: Lux and Talon have been yearning for each other for a long time. Lux doesn't know how to go about this, but Talon has his own idea on whatever he wants. (Rated T to be safe, I'll warn you ahead of the chapter if it's anything inappropriate)
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Making a story so I can beta-read! Just saying, don't hate. It's my first fanfiction and I suck at beginnings, so comment if you have any ideas, but no hate. Also, if you see any mistakes, pm me. I know I love correcting fanfictions while reading :). Anyways, enjoy the first chapter, and be glad for another Tux Fanfic.**

 **Lux's POV**

 _Lux was stirred from her sleep by a draft of cold air. She groggily sat up in her bed, and glanced around the room to see what had disturbed her. She silently gasped as she noticed the window was wide open, and was about to scream when a hand wrapped around her mouth._

 _"Now now, there's no need to scream Crownguard," Talon smoothly spoke, turning Lux around so she was facing him. "I've been watching your earlier matches today, and just couldn't resist any more." And with that Talon uncovered his hand from her mouth, and pressed his lips against hers, passionately kissing her. Lux knew that this was wrong, but couldn't resist herself from kissing back and having the best moment of her life._

Lux woke up with a gasp, drenched in sweat and disgusted at herself by her thoughts. 'Stop it, Lux' She mentally told herself, trying to get rid of all thoughts of Talon. But the harder she tried, the more she thought of Talon and of how much she wanted him.

* * *

 **Talons' POV**

 _Talon heard the satisfying thunks of his knives burying themselves into the dummy, and ran to retrieve them, his muscled body soaked in sweat. After deciding he had had enough practice, he slipped his knives back into their hidden sheathes and headed out the door, towards in room in the Noxian wing. He sighed to himself, exhausted, as he closed his door and shambled over to his bed. He was stopped in his tracks, quite literally, as a Light Binding formed around him._

 _"Crownguard, this isn't funny!" Talon shouted, hoping to lull his captor closer to him. "I'm sorry about this Talon, but I just can't hold myself back any longer." Talon heard a voice from behind him. He turned around, only to have his lips pressed against Lux's, her hands wrapping around his back. Talon knew that he shouldn't, but went against his conscience and kissed back, starting the best and most passionate kiss he has ever had._

Talon woke up with a start, and instantly thought about Lux. He couldn't bring his mind away from her bright smile, and the fact that she was Demacian just appealed to Talon even more. Talon wasn't one to play by the rules, especially if he wanted something. And right now, he wanted Lux.

* * *

 **Lux's POV**

Lux wanted to talk to Talon as fast as possible, before she was able to talk herself out of it. However, she still shivered with nervousness as she saw Talon in the grand champion lunch room sitting next to Katarina and Cassiopeia. Lucky for her, however, Kat and Cass stood up just as Lux saw them, and walked out of the room, arguing with each other. Lux sat at the table next to Talon's table, then mentally prepared herself to approach him. She couldn't bring herself to it, however, and just sighed and thought about his perfect body, and how much she wanted him. She sighed again, this time dreamily as she continued thinking of Talon, she was interrupted abruptly by a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around, and was met by those dreamy eyes she was just thinking about. "Were you ever going to come over, Crownguard, or were you just going to think about me all day?" Talon spoke lowly, making Lux's cheeks change through 50 shades of red in a second. "uuuummmmm, well, Why do you think I was thinking of you?" Lux asked, tried to regain her composure. Talon just chuckled at this, then looked into her eyes. "Because I've been thinking of you lately, and I just had to have you." With that, Talon pressed his lips against hers, hungrily kissing her and wrapping his hands around her head. He pulled away after a little, leaving Lux exasperated and wanting more. "I always get what I want" Talon said, before walking away. Lux reached out, as if trying to pull him back, but then pulled her arm down and left herself to her thoughts. But there was one thing she was certain of. She needed Talon.

* * *

 **Talon's POV**

The instant Talon left the room, he was roughly pulled into Kat's room, the door slamming behind him. "What the hell were you thinking?" Kat yelled at him, angered at her brother's foolishness. Talon made no reaction at the yelling, and spoke smoothly, "I want Lux. And I always get what I want." Kat seemed furious at this, but was pulled back by Cass's hand. "Ok, Talon, you can be a greedy dick all you want," Cass started, "but not in public! What do you think other nation's will think of Noxus when they here you kissed Lux? Better yet, what do you think Swain will think?" Cass was getting aggravated. "How would Swain find out?" Talon inquired, giving them both a deadly stare. "Brother, dear, no one's going to tell Swain. But he has eyes everywhere, just be more careful." Cass soothingly spoke, trying to put Talon at ease. But Talon wasn't paying much attention anymore, he was just thinking back to his kiss with Lux, and how he craved more. But he also realized he had to be more careful, and promptly walked out of Kat's room and walked to his own, never having his mind stray from a mental picture of Lux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Talon POV**

 _Talon was sitting in a booth with his sisters, and was slowly drinking his wine, opting not to drink too much. He tuned his sisters' voices out as they were mindlessly chattering away about things Talon could care less for. He glanced above the rim of his cup, his eyes scanning over the crowds of champions and summoners alike drinking there thoughts away. His eyes rested on a party of demacians who were just standing up to leave, and he watched as they all hobbled out of the building. He noticed a small piece of fabric draped on one of the chairs where they were sitting, and instantly recognized it as the scarf Lux was always wearing. He promptly walked towards the scarf to pick it up, his sisters not noticing him leave as he walked out of the bar in pursuit of the Crownguards._

* * *

 **Lux POV**

 _The postgame party had been a disaster. After another Demacian win, Lux, Jarvan, and Garen went to Graggy's Bar to celebrate. Everything was going fine, the group laughing and talking for hours. Lux was happy when she left, but was freezing in the cold night air. She didn't notice anything wrong, until Garen noticed her shivering. "Why aren't you wearing your scarf?" Garen asked, slightly drunk but still able to comprehend the obvious. Lux's lighter frame was more vulnerable to the alcohol, however, as she completely forgotten about her scarf. Her scarf had been given to her by her mother, one of the only happy memories Lux still had of her. And when the realization hit her, she instantly starting running back towards the bar, hoping it to be there. She asked everyone, and searched every square inch, but it was nowhere to be found. She slowly walked back to her room, sobbing all the way. She slowly opened the door, shambling to her bed and flopping on to it. That was when she felt the other presence. She looked up, and saw a dark silhouette holding an elegant scarf. "I noticed you dropped this, Crownguard." The mysterious man set the scarf on Lux's bed, and jumped out the open window. Lux quickly stood up, wiped away her tears, and ran to the window. She looked outside, but couldn't find the mysterious man or any trace of him. She sighed, closing the window and walking back to her bed, clutching the scarf tightly._

* * *

 **Talon POV  
**

It took several minutes to escape from his sisters' talking and scolding of his actions, but he finally managed to slip out. He started walking away, pretending to walk back to his room, then stood for a while outside of his door. Talon glanced around, making sure no one was looking his way, then silently sneaked through the Demacian wing. When he came to Lux's door, he slowly opening it, not making a sound, then closed it behind him. He then slipped a note out of his pocket, and left it on her table. He had no idea what he was doing, but he was sure it would work. His job being done, he slipped out the door again and headed towards the library. When he got there, he hid in the shadows, waiting for Lux to arrive.

* * *

 **Lux POV**

Lux was walking back from her lunch with Garen when she noticed a dark figure leaving her room. It dashed around the corner, and she tried to follow it but quickly lost sight. She sighed in frustration, then remembered they came out of her room, and cautiously entered. She glanced around, looking for anything out of the ordinary. It took her a while, but she finally noticed the note on her table. She picked it up, and quickly glanced over it.

 _Crownguard, meet me in the library as soon as you read this. Remember to discard this letter_

 _-T_

Her heart fluttered as she thought of Talon, then quickly threw the note in the garbage disposal and started speed-walking to the library.

 **Sorry this took so long to post, I had writer's block for the longest of times, then I just forgot about this story altogether. I managed to patch up what I had wrote from before, and I'm going to try to post more often, but with shorter chapters like these. I'll try to work for some longer chapters, but I need to finish the round of flashbacks I'm setting up.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest- Thanks! Sorry for making you wait, though.**

 **H- Ty, yeah, as I explained before there will be a couple more flashbacks.**


End file.
